The invention relates generally to Layer 2 network performance monitoring. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods that analyze Layer 2 network performance and identify problems without having to disrupt customer service.
When switch configuration or network connectivity problems occur in frame relay High-Speed Packet Switching (HSPS) Layer 2 (Data Link Layer) networks, customers may not lose their network connection, but experience degraded service. In today's telecommunications industry, telecommunications companies are striving for new network troubleshooting technologies. Most telecommunications companies rely on manual or semi-automated troubleshooting tools to locate Layer 2 network problems.
What is desired are systems and methods that perform non-intrusive testing to locate problems without disrupting customer service.